Bloom's syndrome is a rare, autosomal recessive disorder characterized clinically by growth retardation, a sun-sensitive facial skin lesion, immunodeficiency and male infertility. Our goals are to determine the genomic structure of the BLM gene, and to detect BLM mutations in a variety of tumors from normal individuals.